


from the perfect start to the finish line

by cherrySprinkles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, minor spoiler warning: manga, time skip: around ten years later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrySprinkles/pseuds/cherrySprinkles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t wanted much, really. But this was more than he would have ever dared to ask for.</p>
<p>Something small in commemoration of Leorio's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the perfect start to the finish line

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, there isn't really much to say. This is my first HxH fic and I doubt it will get much attention but duh. One has to try.  
> I felt compelled to write a bit for Leorio's birthday since I really do adore him.
> 
> This is set roughly ten years after manga chapter 340 and might have very mild spoilers and due to headcanon reasons Cheadle is in this, too. You will see why. 
> 
> The title was taken from Daughter's song ' _Youth_ '.

They clutter his desk with a ton of tiny packages, trinkets from all over the world. Things he won’t need, but won’t be able to throw away, either, because they were brought for him all the way from all nooks and crannies and hiding spots. There’s a cake, made up of apparently a thousand layers of crêpes and chocolate buttercream and with wobbly letters out of red icing spelling “Happy Birthday!”

Leorio suspects it to be Killua and Gon’s handiwork, as crêpes is the only thing the former can be trusted with. The two of them are standing a bit off, shoulder by shoulder, the back of their hands touching. _Finally_ , he thinks to himself. It’s been an awful long time since Gon waltzed back into their lives, skin tan and hair shorter than they remembered but just as dishevelled. And it took Killua over a year to feel at ease with them being alone in a room and a lot longer to allow his long lost friend to enter his personal space. It makes Leorio happy to know that the making of his birthday cake might just have aided them to inch back a bit closer to the point they were so many years ago.

And then, there’s Kurapika, his once golden hair streaked with a silvery hue of white and pulled back into a gracious ponytail. He looks stern in his suit and almost a decade older than Leorio himself, in spite of actually being two years his junior. His hand is clutching Senritsu’s, like it is costing him a lot of energy to stand here and face his friends, his happy days. Leorio heard that Kurapika had, at last, finished hunting down the spiders a few months ago and tried to contact him. He hadn’t received an answer until three weeks before this day, little more than a text affirming his presence at the small gathering Leorio had planned for his birthday. The doctor assumed it had been Senritsu, in fact, writing, but it was a sign of life and after all, his friend was here, so who was he to complain.

There was Biscuit, still as youthful and tiny like on the day they first met, and there was Cheadle, his mentor from the day on she had decided that the Hunter Association would be safe in his hands.   
He hadn’t wanted much, really. But this was more than he would have ever dared to ask for.

"And what made you think I wanted to be reminded of me growing old?" he grumbled, an unavoidable grin sneaking its way onto his handsome face. It is Killua who answers, his eyes sparkling with glee. "Who cares about what you want, old man? Like I’d pass out on an opportunity to flaunt your age into your face."

And then there’s idle chatter and they all settle into his office as if it were their second home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to strike up a conversation/discussion, ask for more in-depth explanations, start an rp or really, just talk to me your best bet is to try over [tumblr](http://missmacaw.tumblr.com).


End file.
